The King of Swords in an other wolrd
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: What if Saito didn't come back to life after his death against the army of 70,000? The tale of Saito Hiraga, the King of Swords would travel far and wide across Halkeginia causing Saito to rise to the throne of Heroes. You can certainly guess what Saito's wish would be if summoned to a grail war.


All I had done I did for the sake of the one person that I loved with all my heart, and I had done some pretty insane things.

However, what I was doing now would take the cake. I never even dreamed of doing something like this in my life.

I wondered as I continued to fight, foe after foe. There was no end no matter how many I took down.

Sure I fought Golems. Mages. Even Dragons. What I was facing now put all my previous acts to shame.

70,000.

I was facing an army of seventy thousand strong. An army of mages, swordsmen, archers, golems, and what not.

Every second that passed was a close call as I kept pushing himself harder and faster than I ever had in my entire life. All for the sake of the one person.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière.

My new wife.

Heh. This reminded my of those Isekai anime that he used to watch back in my original world.

I deflected several hundred arrows that were just launched at me slicing through almost every single arrow. Unfortunately a few managed to get passed.

I was starting to get tired. No matter how strong and fast I was, I was still human no matter how much the Gandalfr runes managed to enhance me. Man, this was a sweet power.

DAMN IT.

I need to get some breathing space. When the hail of arrows cleared I jumped up and directly into the middle of a group of calvary.

Let's do this bleach style. What was that attack again? Oh yeah.

"GETSUGA... TENSHOU" I shout as I swing Derfflinger around me, hard and fast enough to cause a blast of wind making the enemy cover themselves as if seeking protection from the wind.

"Alright time to continue pounding their faces in." I continue fighting with my trusted partner watching my back and warning me if I missed anything or didn't notice something critical.

Duck, pierce, slash, kick, punch, dodge.

Duck, pierce, slash, kick, punch, dodge.

Duck, pierce, slash, kick, punch, dodge.

I don't even know how long I have been doing this for. Seconds, minutes, hours? I didn't know. Dellinger kept using the magic he stored up to heal me and remove my fatigue.

I was exhausted but I had an Idea I jumped back as far as I could with all the strength My Tired muscles could provide which was no more than a few hundred feet. I was facing the armies frontlines again. At least I not surrounded anymore.

"Hey, Derf?" I ask my trusted partner as I continue deflecting and cutting down enemy after enemy.

 **"Yes, Partner?"** Stab

"You have a lot of magic stored up right now?" Slice

 **"Ofcourse from all those battles before and not to mention the mages you faced here I have quite a lot bottled up. Why, do you need more healing?"** Deflect

"No got an Idea. It's Time to end all this. Do you think I can you can use that magic offensively?"Counter

 **"What do you mean partner? You are not a mage, aren't you?** " Drop Kick

"No. Not like that, I guess." Backhand

I describe Derfflinger how the Getsuga Tenshou worked as quickly as I could.

 **"...That might work. Are you sure partner? If we do this I won't have enough magic left for a healing Are you sure Partner.."** Head Butt

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides I could die any second right now." If I am going to die anyway may as well make sure these guys cant hurt Louise and take them down with me if it's the last thing I do.

I jumped back as fast as I could and ran down the hill. For a few seconds before stopping and facing the army again.

Man those guys are so slow. Ok, I guess I am judging them unfairly. Not everyone was enhanced by void magic after all.

There were approximately at least 700 meters of distance. This should give me a bit of time.

"Let's do this Derf"

 **"Ready when you are, partner. For what's worth, you were my best user you know?"**

I lift my Derflinger above my head with both my hands I felt Derfflinger begin releasing the magic that was stored. I felt the magic envelop me, my muscles and my bones enchanced, but this time my fatigue wasn't removed, however, I did feel much more powerful than before. The magical energies circled around us causing a gentle wind as I began to glow blue.

Derflinger, however, started to glow an Insane bright blue. The Glow kept growing brighter and brighter as Derfflinger accessed more and more magic. A pillar of bright blue magic the shape of a single-edged sword reached the clouds. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in Tristain could see it from here.

He was releasing so much magic that the grass around me began to grow slightly and flowers began to pop out from the concentration of pure magic that Derfflinger was releasing.

My arms felt so heavy and the army was approaching quickly. Shit. I could see arrows were fired I don't think my shirt could protect me against that.

 **"Ready Partner."**

Time to make this EPIC. LIke Ichigo. But this time a little Different.

"DER...FLINGER" I shout to the high heavens as I swung down with all my might.

I would never forget that scene.

The glowing sword like pillar came down roaring like a dragon and turned into a beam of light that completely AHNIALATED the army and scarred the land.

When the blue beam of annihilation beam stopped firing there was nothing left. The was a deep gouge in the land from where I was. ALL seventy thousand were dead.

There was nothing left to even indicate that an army had even existed. I dropped Derf as I collapsed beside him from Exhaustion.

Heh. I did it. Louise was safe.

Not long after the cold dark nothingness embraced me as left this world. My body unable to handle the strain and bloodloss.

 _Unknwon to Saito there was someone watching. This person was a scout from Tristain sent by princess Henrietta to get any extra information on the army. But what he would report was something esle. Soon the name Saito Hiraga, The King of swords would spread all across Halkeginia._

I was not sure how much time passed. I began to hear a strange voice.

Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation  
Let colour red be the colour I pay tribute to

Let my great Master Schweinorg be the ancestor  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.  
I hereby declare.  
Your body shall serve under me.  
My fate shall be your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail  
If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!  
An oath shall be sworn here!  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!

I began to understand what was happening as information began to flow.

I was being summoned from death. Saber Class? But that was not what was strange. It was on earth. not Halkeginia. I thought Earth didn't have magic. The information that I was being provided didn't make sense. But that didn't matter. This was my chance to see Louise again.

From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,  
Come forth from the ring of restraints,  
Protector of the Holy Balance!

"I ACCEPT" I shouted and the darkness vanished turning into Blinding bright light.

This was an Idea that was stuck in my head a long time ago I just had to Get It out.

Servant: Saber

True Name: Saito Hiraga

Sex: Male

Strength C to A+++ (Depending to Type of weapon he is using at that moment. Base Strength without a weapon is C)

Endurance: B

Agility: C to A+++(Depending to Type of weapon he is using at that moment. Base Agility without a Weapon C)

Magical Energy: D

Luck: C+

Noble Phantasms:

The Zero Fighter: Rank - D

The Fighter plane that Saito Hiraga flew during the war when Reconquista invaded Tristan. Due to its status as a noble phantasm, it is much faster and stronger than it was when Saito was alive. Has a top speed of 11300 Km/h or Mach 9.1. It can reach its maximum speed in just 10 seconds. It can also fire bullets that are fast enough to pierce anything under durability of A rank. Bullets Travel at 6600 Km/h or Mach 5.

Derfflinger: Rank A++

Saito Hiraga's most trusted partner and one of the only completely sentient swords in existence. As an anti-magic Noble Phantasm. This blade is able to successfully absorb any spell below A++ rank. If a spell is beyond that Derflinger would shatter from the strain. It is also an Anti army/Anti Fortress Noble Phantasm with a maximum target of 70000.

GANDALFR: Rank EX

Gandalfr gives Saito the complete mastery and authority over any weapon he picks up. It doesn't matter if it if F***ing Excalibur or Ea. If he gets his hands on them he can use it masterfully.

Skills

Riding - B Saito rode a variety of beasts like dragons and manticores as well as the Zero fighter.

Programming - C  
Saito was a Very Good Programmer when he was alive.


End file.
